


Special Surprise

by vermilion_aura



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Alyn's only thought is that his lady should surprise him more often.Alyn CrawfordxOC





	Special Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The third and final one shot of the set I promised. Enjoy!

She let out a deep breath as she finished up the last bit of preparation in regards to the lingerie that she decided to wear. That said lingerie consisted of a strapless black and pale pink corset adorned with lace and ribbons, a pair of black lace panties, and black thigh high stockings held up by a garter belt. She then applied some lotion that consisted of a fruity scent alongside some perfume she bought from out of town to complement it. Her long, dark brown locks fell freely down her shoulders, and based on her reflection in the mirror, she could pass off for a life-sized porcelain doll.

Finally done with the necessary preparations, Lila exited the bathroom and made her way to the bedroom of her lover, Alyn Crawford. She had made herself comfortable in his chamber for the evening, as he was due to be back from his knightly duties anytime soon. Luckily, she had it set up to where Alyn would expect it, but not know what she had up her sleeve until he got to his chamber. A small smile formed on her lips as she made herself comfortable on Alyn’s king-sized bed, followed by a small giggle of delight.

_I hope you're back, Alyn. I can’t wait to see you._

______________________

“Sir Alyn, this is from the princess.”

The Captain of the Royal Guard quirked a brow in curiosity as the attendant handed him a sealed envelope that had his name written in neat, fancy handwriting, which he knew was Lila’s. With a nod, Alyn took the envelope and ripped it open to find a folded piece of parchment paper, to which he opened to read the words inside.

_Welcome home, handsome. Expect a special surprise from me when you get to your chamber. I hope to see you soon. -Lila_

A smile formed on his lips at the note, and he wondered what his beloved princess had up her sleeve for this “special surprise” she had waiting for him. Putting the parchment back in the envelope, Alyn bid his farewells to his fellow knights before beginning his journey back to his private quarters. After being away from the palace for a few days for work, he was definitely in the mood to spend time with his lady.

He reached the door of his private quarters within a few minutes, and when he pushed the door open, he felt his heart stop dead in its tracks. His crimson eyes fell upon Lila lounging on his bed in the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen her in. The black and pale pink colors complemented each other, and he loved how the lace of her entire outfit clung to her body like a second skin. The mere sight of her was more than enough to make him want to tear off his armor and clothes and pounce on top of her.

“Hi Alyn. Welcome home,” she spoke in a somewhat, shy tone.

His cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson. “Is this the surprise?” he managed to ask without choking on his dry throat.

“It is,” she replied with a nod. “I figured you would have just stood there gawking in response. So, I did a good job in choosing this outfit.”

Damn. She definitely had him there.

“Well, don’t stand there too long, Alyn. Why don’t you get out of your armor and clothes and come on over here?”

He sure as hell didn’t have to be told twice.

He stripped out of his armor as quickly as he could before stripping off his jacket and making his way over to the bed. Lila sat up slightly and parted her legs as he crawled on the bed, settling his knees in the niche created from her parted legs. He placed his hands on either side of her before covering her mouth with his in a needy kiss. Her hands moved up to caress his cheeks as his tongue pierced through the cavern of her mouth, causing her to whimper in delight. One of his hands moved to wrap around her slender waist, finding the strings holding her corset in place and pulling them loose. He then lifted the fabric over her head and tossed it off to the side before pulling away and taking a moment to gaze at her. The sight of her topless and wearing the lace panties, garter belt and stockings only turned him on even more.

“Alyn?”

He was silent for a brief moment before answering.

“I don’t think you realize just how sexy you look right now, Lila, and you’re only going to get even sexier when I strip you down.”

Her cheeks flushed crimson in response.

“Before I proceed to strip you completely, I want you to strip me.”

He gestured towards the buttons on his shirt, and although hesitant for a brief moment, Lila moved her hands from his cheeks down to his shirt and began to slowly loosen the buttons. Her breath hitched at the sight of his chest beneath the somewhat parted fabric, and her heart raced when she loosened the last button and pushed the fabric off of his shoulders. His muscular chest was a sight to behold, and she knew it would be the same for the rest of him once he was fully naked before her.

She barely managed to loosen his belt buckle and unzip his pants when he buried his face into her neck, lavishing and suckling her skin with numerous kisses all over her throat, making her moan loudly with pleasure. Her elbows gave out from underneath her, but his firm grip on her waist kept her from falling back towards the bed. He held her still for a brief moment as he continued kissing her neck before laying her down on the bed, and he started a trail of breathing heavily on her skin from her neck down to the valley between her breasts. Lila’s breathing grew ragged and her skin grew hotter and hotter with each passing second. Cupping her breast in one hand, Alyn blew on her other breast before showering her skin with numerous little kisses. He teasingly twisted the hardened nipple of the breast he cupped before enclosing his lips around the hardened bud of her other nipple. Lila arched her back and squirmed underneath him, the pleasure shooting throughout every inch of her body. He kneaded her breast in rhythm with the suckling of her nipple, and he could feel his pants tighten around his hardened length. Even with his pants unzipped, he was still feeling discomfort and wanted to be free from confinement.

As if she sensed it, Lila reached for the waistline of his pants and pushed them down as far as she was able to reach, with him kicking the fabric off. Her grey eyes caught a glimpse of his bare backside, and she was dying for him to strip the rest of her lingerie off.

He alternated between her breasts for a moment and then continued his kissing trail down her stomach and stopping at the waistline of her panties. He skillfully unbuckled the garters that kept her stockings up and then pulled both her garter belt and her panties down. The sight of her naked with just her stockings on combined with her blushing cheeks was so erotic that it only made his length harden even more. His palm ran up her ankle, stopping at her hip before settling himself in her in a single, powerful thrust. He pressed his brow against hers as he moved slowly and gently inside her, wanting her to feel how much he loved and missed her.

“You are so beautiful, Lila. I just want to have you all night.”

“I’m all yours, Alyn.”

“Do you have to work tomorrow?”

“I do, but I can get through it even if I don’t get much sleep tonight.”

“Neither of us will be getting any sleep at this rate, and that’s what I’m hoping.”

The rest of the evening was spent with their lovemaking and moans that flooded the entire perimeter of the bedroom.

______________________

The early morning rays of the sunlight woke Alyn from his slumber as they crept through his window. When he rolled over and rubbed the sleepiness out of his crimson eyes, he saw that Lila wasn’t there with him. He then sat up and looked around, wondering where she was, and he saw her dress hanging on his closet door; an indication that she was still here. He reached for his shirt, only to discover that it wasn’t on the floor where he had set it aside. When he turned in the direction of the kitchen, his gaze paused when he saw Lila emerge wearing only his shirt and holding a couple of mugs.

“Good morning, Alyn. I made some warm milk for us,” she greeted with a smile.

A smile formed on his lips as she handed him one of the mugs and sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. He took a sip, the sweet flavor of the milk warming his throat, and he used his free hand to loosen a button on the shirt she wore.

“I still want you, Lila.”

“Do you now? I do need to leave soon to start my work for the day.”

He then leaned forward to give her a quick kiss.

“Well, that’s disappointing. Guess I’ll have to come to your chamber tonight once we’re both done with work.”

She let out a small giggle at the thought.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that this one shot is posted, I'm hoping to make some more time to write now that I know what my schedule is with my new job. Based on that plus making time with my boyfriend and family, I should be able to get even a little bit of time in between, especially when I finally adjust to my schedule properly. With my itch to write reawakened, I have a motivator. Check back!


End file.
